


Afterplay

by ThisOneCannotThinkOfAUsername



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Post-Suicide Mission, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, blowing off steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisOneCannotThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ThisOneCannotThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Some stress relief for my favorite couple after they survive the suicide mission.This is my second fanfic, hope you like it <3. More shameless smut in this one...
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 37





	Afterplay

They ran at top speed up the slope, hoping the shields would hold until they made it inside the Normandy. Joker was at the entrance, firing back at the Collectors. Garrus arrived first, closely followed by Miranda. He turned around, and, to his dismay, saw Shepard was still at the bottom of the slope.

"COME ON, SHEPARD!" He yelled, but to no avail under all the noise made by the shots from both sides. His heart dropped as he saw a huge chunk of metal fall and knock off the platforms he and Miranda had just used. _Shit._ He anxiously watched her sprint as fast as she could up the slope. He sniped out some of the Collectors shooting at her, Joker complementing with the Avenger and Miranda with the Locust. Finally, she approached the ledge, but, the gap between the Collector's ship and the Normandy was too large... _It's too far_ , he thought…

Feeling time pass in slow motion, he froze and watched in fear as she took the desperate leap, arms and legs flailing.

But she made it. She miraculously _made_ it. Her hands grabbed the ship's ledge, and Garrus swooped down to grab her arms and hoist her up, adrenaline powering him as he lifted her within seconds to save her from the fall and more Collector shots. Utter relief filled him as the door closed.

EDI's voice rang out as they ran inside to the cockpit. "Detonation in ten, nine, eight -"

"Yeah I get the gist of it, EDI, HOLD ON," Joker exclaimed as he limped towards the controls, Shepard and Garrus dropping their helmets and following him, Miranda running over to the engineers. Joker turned off the autopilot, pressed a few more buttons, and they instantly sped off.

“One,” EDI’s voice finished, and sure enough, the ship rocked as they saw the bright light of the explosion through the windows, the blast closely chasing the ship. Joker expertly dodged the debris, clearing through the graveyard, reached the relay, and hit the FTL drive. Holding their breaths, they waited for a sign, a view of the other side.

And there it was, finally: the familiar sight of the Omega-4 relay. They exhaled at the same time.

"Now THAT...was a close shave," Garrus said weakly.

Shepard turned around to look at him – and within a millisecond they were entangled in an embrace, Shepard pushing him back against the wall, both trying desperately to reach all corners of each other. The loud clanging this kerfuffle made startled Joker and he turned around in alarm.

“Shepard! What are you –“ He stopped as he saw the scene before him, one that left nothing to be speculated.

"Wow, hey, you guys... bit indiscreet much???" He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Shepard and Garrus broke off, looked around, then looked down to the ground, embarrassment taking over.

"Oh, sorry, Joker... We w–“

"Nothing to be sorry about, Commander, haha. I think you guys probably just need some privacy now though, you know, considering you both just survived a suicide mission and like, adrenaline is _clearly_ running high." He winked.

"WELL, I... guess we've just made it ‘Normandy Official’, Shepard," Garrus awkwardly jested, still looking down at the floor, doing his turian way of looking embarrassed with his facial plates sagging, arms behind his back.

"Dude, Garrus, it's been ‘Normandy Official’ for a while now. We've all kinda known about it for a long time."

"What?!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean c'mon, we all saw how you two looked at each other. Even Jacob the newbie felt something was going on between you back when Garrus took that rocket to his face. You couldn't keep yourselves away from each other!"

"Well, there goes my pride at being discreet," Garrus huffed, looking up and at the ceiling. Shepard smirked at him.

"Ah well, if it'll make you feel any better... It's been quite adorable to watch you two try to keep your hands off each other, but quite a few of us, romantic Kasumi being the vocal one, were hoping you two would, er...get on with it," Joker laughed. "Glad to see it's worked out."

Shepard couldn't stand the humiliation watching him grinning at them like that anymore. She collected herself, cleared her throat, and said, "Right, uh, thanks Joker, for that information. Oh and also for just saving our asses out there. I think it's time we all earned a short break. Take us over to the nearest fueling station and let's dock there for a bit. And I'd better go have a little talk with the Illusive Man now..." She turned to Garrus and placed her hand on his mandible, and whispered into his ear, "And you, meet me in my cabin in 15 minutes." He blinked in response and breathed out heavily, feeling the heat rising inside him.

"Aye, aye, Commander... Just don't kill Mr. Bossman, alright? You know, now that you've destroyed the Collector base and everything, who knows, maybe you'll soon be able to shoot lasers out of your eyes and like, somehow transmit it through that quantum entanglement thing..."

"I'll be gentle, Joker. The gentlest I can be with Mr. Crazy."

"Yeah, because he's totally the gentle type," Garrus said, watching her leave the cockpit, staring at the way her hips moved from side to side.

"So... Those vids, Joker... Did you say you had a favorite human-turian one?"

\------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors opened, and Shepard saw Garrus leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for her. He lowered his arms and made to walk towards her, but she was quicker, pushing him against the wall again, armor clanging against armor as they tried to wrestle their arms around each other and reach their lips and tongues at the other's face and neck. Shepard breathed hot breath into his ear and Garrus bit into the fleshy part behind her collarbone, drawing a loud moan out of her. _Too.much.armor._

"Uhh...... Garrus, we gotta take this armor off," she said in a soft, needy voice. He responded by scooping her up, grabbing her by the buttocks, and Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his slim waist. She nuzzled her face into his cowl and felt the heat of his neck radiate against her face.

He walked towards the door and turned to the side to let Shepard unlock it. The hydraulics whooshed and he walked in, taking in the blue hues of her cabin coming from the vibrant aquarium to the left. It felt like days since they had rendezvoused here earlier...which they had thought was gonna be the last. He looked at her face, taking her in.

"Shepard... We need to shower first. We smell like Collector gunk," Garrus said.

"Mmm gladly, Garrus," Shepard responded. "I need you to clean me up, clean me up good..."

He walked towards the bathroom, let her down, and they promptly got to unfastening their clips. Their pieces of armor fell to the floor with loud clanks, followed quickly by the unzipping of their underarmor. They were so eager that they both almost tripped while stepping out of the underarmor, watching each other with hunger.

Finally, all clothes on the floor, they hastily kicked the pieces to the side and found each other again, no armor to block their paths anymore. This time Garrus got Shepard backing against the wall, pinning her with his body and her wrists above her head with his hands. He swiftly moved his face in to hers, opened his mouth with a loud huff, and forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her eagerly, Shepard’s tongue responding just as eagerly. Her sweet taste was exquisite.

Still kissing her and keeping her hands held to the wall with his left hand, he reached for the tap to the right and turned it on. Warm water fell on them as their tongues caressed each other. Soon their bodies were soaked, their kiss becoming wetter both from the shower and their sloppy eagerness. They started panting. Garrus reached his right hand up to her hair to stroke it, relishing in that soft, smooth feeling again. He felt his groin plates open up fully, and Shepard felt something slick and strong prod against her thigh. She let out a little laugh and smiled, keeping her eyes closed and continuing to envelope her tongue around his long deft one. Garrus moved on to stroke his right hand down the side of her body, left hand still pinning her hands to the wall, leaving her upper body exposed and vulnerable to him. He moved his mouth down to the left side of her throat, nipped her ("ooh..") and kept his face nuzzled there, panting onto her skin, while his right hand made its way down to squeeze her left breast ("ahhh"), then down the side and towards her hip.

"AH!" Shepard cried out through gritted teeth as Garrus' hand slid over her thigh. He moved his head back to look quickly at her, then followed her gaze to look down, and saw the early stages of what was going to be a very big bruise.

"Oh no, Shepard," he said, brow plates contorting. "That doesn't look good. We gotta get that checked out by Dr. Chakwas right away."

"No, Garrus, no need."

"Shepard, I insist, I don't want you to be in pain –“

"No it's okay, really, it's not a big deal. I've already used some Medigel for it. I'll be alright." When he didn't look convinced, she added, "I'll go down to her later. For now, what I need is some...sexual healing," she grinned.

"Alright, if you say it like that," he said, looking up at her again. "I can do that..." And he closed his eyes and leaned in again to kiss her, making a mental note not to touch her left thigh. He grabbed her hands again to pin them above her head, keeping his arms against hers above them, feeling her soft breasts pressed against his chest. He started rocking his hips against her slowly, feeling hot desire build up inside him. She responded in much the same way, and could feel his length sliding against the insides of her thighs, sometimes near her folds, dangerously close. Garrus couldn't help but release a loud groan with his subvocals, causing Shepard to shiver perceptibly. They breathed heavily, and moved down to take turns at kissing and biting each other’s necks.

"Garrus, do that again."

"Hmm... What?" He asked, giddy from the aroused haze he was in now.

"Garrus, do it again. Your voice. Your sexy purr..." she breathed.

He finally realized what she meant and gladly obliged, letting out a long, loud, deep groan/purr, it being the easiest thing to do in his aroused state. She shook and her hips bucked this time against him. She was eager now. And he loved it.

He turned off the tap and grabbed her around her back, turned them around, and walked them towards the sink. He turned her around, so they were both facing the sink and mirror. The mirror was all fogged up from the steam. He reached forward to wipe it.

"I want to fuck you now, in this position, what you humans call 'doggy style'. And I want to see your face while I do it. That is what this mirror is good for," he said, with some sexy vigor in his voice now.

"Uh-huh," Shepard sighed, her eyes half open in her aroused state. "Please, tell me more, Garrus. How are you going to fuck me?"

"I am going to fuck you hard, like we've just beaten the Collectors, and it's just you and me in the galaxy. I want to watch your face while you feel me thrust inside you. And I want you to not hold anything back, you hear me?" He commanded.

"Yes," she breathed. "I hear you loud and clear, Garrus. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me..." She sighed weakly. "I couldn't wait, thought about you all mission, your cock, your voice..."

Garrus felt himself unhinge a bit, and let out a loud growl. He grabbed his cock and lifted it to push it up into her folds. Despite his eagerness, he still knew and had control enough to be gentle on her upon first entry. She let out a small, sexy cry as she felt him go inside. She pushed her hips back to take more of him in, and again, and once more. He followed with the rest, sliding himself in until her butt met his hips.

"Uuuuh..." She leaned forward to allow Garrus to stand up straighter, and grabbed the sides of the sink. The mirror had fogged up again and she wiped it to clear it, getting to see her lover once more. He looked down at her and grabbed her waist.

He quickly asked, "are you comfortable? Is it hurting your bruise?"

"No, it's fine, Garrus," she smiled up at him. Pleased, he smiled back, and leaned down to lick up her spine, while at the same time humming with his subvocals. At this she shivered the most yet, feeling goosebumps follow the delicate touch of his tongue, and he felt her contract around his cock.

"Yes... Now that's what I'm talking about," he said. "A little bit more of that and you're good to go. Let me get to it..."

"Stop talking, Garrus, and just fuck me already," she ordered, panting profusely, not able to contain herself any longer. She had craved him since they boarded the Normandy, or rather, flung themselves onboard and he'd grabbed her and they'd nearly rolled on the floor and become indecent there and then.

“Yes, ma’am.” He obliged, and he started to beat himself into her with great force, causing her breasts to jiggle like last time. Only this time, they were hanging freely. He reached his hands to cup both of them, and went on to massaging them. She sharply drew her breath in. He leaned his head down to her back, enclosing himself around her and closing his eyes, to breathe in her scent, a mix of flowery shampoo, sweat, and her own sweet human perfume, feeling her soft skin in all his dimensions. He disappeared somewhere in her heaven, not knowing where or when, just that she was there. She was the only thing in the universe he could feel right now.

He exhaled onto her skin, leaned back up again to meet her eyes in the mirror, and continued to pound into her. She squealed loudly, feeling the change in angle, her eyes closing, and opening again to meet his. She turned her head to the side, and he leaned in to meet her mouth with his and wrapped his tongue around hers, and wrapped one arm around her petite body. Keeping her upper body close to his, while his hips pounded his cock into her wet, exquisite cunt. Oh, she was so wet. Absolutely drenched. They made such an obscene sound right now, squelching with every entry and exit. She had to break off the kiss to breathe freely, and she turned around again to look at him in the mirror. Her eyes squinted as she felt the pleasure of his reach at this angle.

It was insane, it was driving her insane, the way his cock reached some unknown deep spot inside her, and the way his eyes communicated his dangerous desire for her. It drove her crazy. That expression in his eyes. She wanted only to be close to him, as close to him as possible, be with him, have him inside her, have him reach deeper inside her than anyone had ever been able to, and she wanted to stay like this forever, this 7th heaven. Who knows, maybe she HAD died in the suicide mission and she just wasn't aware of it? How could anything in real life feel so good as being with this turian?

She felt another surprise suddenly, and it was his hand, touching her clit from in front.

"Oooooo Garruuuuus!" The electricity pulsed inside her. How much more could she take???

He breathed with pleasure. "Yes... Shepard? What is it?" He somehow managed to look so smug in his pleasured state.

"Uuuuuuuh Garruuuuuuuus!" She cried.

"What is it, Shepard? What do you want? Hm – what, what do you want, C-Commander?"

"GARRUUUUUUUUUUS! I CA - I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!"

"Oh, you bad girl... you very bad girl. And here I thought it would take months to loosen up my commander, yet here you are, melting all over me... I was hoping to eventually find a way to... _calibrate you_ ," he growled deeper than he'd ever growled that night. It had an immediate effect.

It was useless. Feeling secretly angry at him somewhere in the back of her mind, the way he had control over her, she finally let loose. Her hips bucked violently as she arched her back, and she let out a loud yell through gritted teeth.

"HUUUHHHH VA-VAK-K-ARIAAAANNNN" She leaned her head up, eyes closing, as the waves of pleasure from perhaps her best sex yet ran through her. Fuck, this turian was gonna be the death of her.

He immediately followed suit, groaning, jerking his hips erratically, spilling his seed into her, which overloaded in her and started running out and down her legs. She felt the hot liquid trickle down, pleased he had also caved in. They were both so spent and high-strung from the mission.

She watched his face in the mirror, saw his eyes close as he also rode out his pleasure waves, his mouth wide open and mandibles flaring. His tongue moved in and out as he panted. Eventually his mandibles contracted and his mouth closed slightly, while his eyes opened again, to find hers staring at him in the mirror. He gave her a pleased, tired smile, and she returned it. He moved back and let his dick slide out of her, spilling more of his grayish seed. She reached behind with her finger to catch some and, to his surprise, licked it.

“Mm…just like your mouth. Metallic,” she said and grinned.

“Shepard, you’re crazy,” he laughed, and he brought them back to the shower, turning it on again. “My favorite crazy.”

“And you’re my kind of crazy too, Vakarian.”

She reached to pour some shampoo into her hands, and lathered it into her hair. She looked at him staring at her and smiled, indicating the shower gel. He reached for it, poured a handful, and started rubbing it all over her body, gently massaging her. He leaned down and as he reached her bruise, he kissed the area, followed by some extra slow, gentle caresses with the soap. She grabbed some more soap and proceeded to rub it all over his plated skin, retrieving some sighs from him.

He massaged her breasts again, and she closed her eyes, looking up. She reached down to grab his cock still hanging, quite limp, between his legs. To her surprise, it sprung back up, as if back to life.

“Garrus, what – how – how is it strong again?”

“What, you don’t know?” He grinned.

“Wow – well, turians certainly don’t lack for stamina,” she said, astounded. “Oh, look at you, all cocky,” she said, for he had the smuggest turian grin on his face.

“Yes, all _cocky_. It’s ready to play some more, if you’re up for it.”

She laughed weakly and started rubbing her soap-covered hand up and down his cock, Garrus watching her and feeling the pleasure build up inside him again. Not wanting her to do all the hard work alone, he reached down with his hand and started doing the same around her slick folds. They were both so exhausted, but somehow still had some vigor left in them to finish each other off. They watched each other start panting again, which only added to the effect, as they enjoyed seeing the other get pleasured by their efforts. Shepard’s mouth contorted and sucked air in as she felt the buildup get stronger, and she automatically responded by rubbing her hand faster, drawing a groan out of Garrus. They were fast approaching the climax again, both groaning fast and loud now, the sound mixing together with the splashing of water, echoing in the bathroom.

Finally, they reached it, and both became weak in their knees as their bodies shook. They leaned into each other for support. They stood, panting, hugging like that for a minute. Then, finally they turned off the tap, reached for the towels, and dried each other off. Garrus took the liberty to excitedly rub the towel in her hair, completely messing it up, smiling at the soft sensation.

“You goofhead,” she said and laughed weakly again.

“You know it,” he responded. And he picked her up again to hold her sideways, carrying her like a knight would a damsel, drawing a giggle from Shepard. He smiled down at her, and walked them out of the bathroom.

Exhausted, Garrus carried her over to the bed. When passing the coffee table, he leaned his head down to indicate his visor, and Shepard reached up to remove it, then reached down to place it on the table. Finally, they slumped down onto the mattress and faced each other. Garrus wrapped his arms around her. She raised her left leg to hook it over his right spur, and there they lay, bodies flushed against each other, the turian’s body heat keeping both of their naked bodies warm. Relieved beyond measure to finally be lying in bed, together again, they stared at each other’s eyes, smiling, and Shepard almost instantly drifted off to sleep.

Garrus tried to stay awake just a little longer, so he could watch her, watch over his Commander, observing the way her facial muscles relaxed, her mouth hanging open, her breathing slowing down. She looked so adorable, so peaceful, no more stress wrinkles appearing in her face. He had fallen deeply in love with her, but he hadn’t dared say anything yet. _Soon_ , he thought, _I promise myself_. And he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
